paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Filipino's Nature... Adventure
This is the third part of the Story. Editors * Venz412 * Attack Pac * Px2fan12 Characters * Paw Patrol Show Characters * Attack Pac, Px2fan12, Venz412 OC's About This takes place 1 month after Franco's new Trainee and 2 weeks after The Heralds of Cazatha. Plot It all begins at the Hut where Franco wake up from his sleep. Franco yawns and sees A note. "Hm? A note?" Franco gets the note and heads to the Lookout where Aid and the Rest of the Paw Patrol are now proceeding eating their breakfast. "I could eat breakfast all day!" said Rubble, and he took another bite. "Don't eat too much, or you'll become as round as a big rubber ball." said Roader. "I can't help it! I always think of food!" Rubble exclaimed, earning giggles from the other pups. "It's great that we all live together, don't you agree, mom?" Skye asked, looking up at Miranda. "Yes, indeed. I've been here for two weeks and already, we have a lot of fun." Miranda replied with a smile. Just then, the doors opened and Franco ran through, panting heavily because of running. "Whoa, Franco. What's gotten you in such a hurry?" Aid asked. "Read... this... note! I found it... in my hut!" Franco exclaimed in between pants as he handed Franco the note. Ryder took the note and read it out loud: "Ang Consul ng Pilipinas ay nag-imbita sa kanyang mga kaibigan upang samahan siya sa Pag-cecelebrate ng Araw ng Dabaw. kayo ay isang panauhin sa selebrasyong ito. Consul ng Pilipinas" Aid tilted his head. "What does,t-that mean?" he asked. "I-it sounds so confusing." Franco said "We are invited by the consul of the Philippines to watch the parade at the 81st araw ng Davao." Franco reads more of the Letter "Bago kayo pumunta sa Davao. Magkita tayo sa Samal. doon Mo Kami makikita. Hari ng Cazatha" Aid remembers that word. Aid said "It's Andres" Franco said "I will take us to there. ARF!" Franco shows a holo-map from his Pup-tag and Ryder sees Andres' puptag logo. Ryder said "He is on the Philippine Isles." Ryder looks on the pups "Wanna have another Adventure?" The other howled and cheered, making Ryder chuckle. "Okay, pack up then. I'll call Jake to have him come with his pups. Franco and Parick looked at Ryder in confusion. "Um, Ryder? You're joking, right?" Patrick asked. "No, why?" Ryder asked. "Because, far as I know, Jake only owns Everest." Franco pointed out. Just then, both heard two snowmobiles driving over. Franco looked outside and saw Jake, Everest and another husky that he never saw before. Franco asked "Ryder sir who is that pup." He points to a husky next to Everest. Just as then Franco said "Carlos and Tracker are now at the City of Davao." Just as then Jake entered "RYDER!" Ryder runs and hugs Jake. Jake said "Okay its so good to see ya." "Say, aren't Bailey and Casey coming?" asked Ryder. "They sure are! In fact, they said that they'll join us on our trip there." explained Jake. Bailey and Casey showed up. and entered the lookout. "Howdy, everyone!" Bailey exclaimed. "Hi, guys!" Casey greeted. "Hi, Casey!" Everyone shouted at the same time. Just then, they heard the other husky that was next to Everest speak in awe. "Wow, sis! I didn't know you guys had more members!" She exclaimed. "Well, now you do, sis!" Everesrt said with a smile as the older husky approached Franco and Patrick. "Hi there, who are you two?" She asked. Franco said "We need to take my naval Flagship to get to the Philippine Isles." Ryder said "Okay" Just as then Franco approached Everest. Franco asked "Everest who is that husky next to you?" "This is my big sister Fauna, but I call her Blizz." introduced Everest. "Well, nice to meet you Blizz." greeted Franco. "Likewise." Blizz replied as she shook paws with both Franco and Patrick. "Ryder, is it true that we're going to the Philippine Isles? And who is this Andres Jake always speaks about?" She asked. "Yes, Blizz. We'll be leaving soon. And as for who Andres is... Franco,could you tell her?" He spoke. Franco asked everyone "are you all packed up" the Pups, Ryder, Jake said "Yes Franco!" Franco said "Follow me" Everyone heads to the lower beach area at the Lookout. Ryder asked Franco "Where is the Ship you said?" Franco uses his Puptag saying "BRP Gregorio DEL PILAR Magpakita KA!" Just as then a ship horn blaring at the Distance. and the Ship managed to stop at the dock area. The Captain said "Admiral Franco!" "Hey captain!" Franco called out. "Good to see you here." the captain said. Franco said "HOP Aboard" The Paw Patrol grab their things and puts inside the Frigate. Ryder said "Admiral All set." Franco said "Captain! SAMAL PILIPINAS!" Captain said "Aye Admiral!" The Captain begins to reverse the frigate and turns and heads for Samal. Aid asked Franco how did he get the Ship. "That 's something I'm capable of. I'll explain everything on the way." Franco replied. On the way, Blizz was amazed. "Wow, sis. It looks even better than you told me about." She said. Everest giggled. "Glad you like it." She said. "But I still don't get it. Who is Andres?" Blizz asked. Franco said "He's my mentor and the Warrior Pup of the Paw Patrol." just as he said it. Ryder said "Paw Patrol. we are almost there." Just as then 2 Allied Assault Destoryers approached the Frigate. "W-who are they?" asked Aid. "Are they friend, or fow?" asked Rubble. "Identify yourselves!" One of the voices shouted over the com. "This is the Captain of the Frigate, we're on route to Samal with the PAW Patrol." The captain replied. Franco said "We need escort to the base and the Mansion" An assault destroy captain said "It's Admiral Franco!" "''Make some waves!" ''And the 2 Assault Destroyers escorted BRP Gregorio Del Pilar to the mansion. At the Shores on the Mansion. Andres and Vicente are commanding a drill with the Katipuneros. The BRP Gregorio del Pilar heads to the Docks while the 2 assault destroyers heads to the seaport. Aid and the Rest of the Paw Patrol head to the Outer deck while the servants gets their things. Vicente and Andres goes to the docks to greet the Paw Patrol. Vicente said "Malipayong Pag-abot sa Samal, Davao Del Norte" Andres said "Welcome to Samal, Davao Del Norte" The Servants arrived and gives the Paw Patrol a Garland of flowers and puts it on their Necks" "Awww thanks." said Skye. "They look pretty." said Fauna. Andres said "Good to see ya guys again. oh. Who is this another husky?" Franco said "This is Blizz sir." Vicente said "Nice to meet ya." Vicente petted Blizz on her head. "Likewise." Blizz replied as she panted happily from being petted. Vicente noticed this and gave her a scratch behind her right ear. "Oh yeah, that's the spot!" Blizz exclaimed, wagging her tail faster. Vicente chuckled and stopped. "So, I'm guessing Andres invited you." He added with a smile. Andres and Vicente said "WE Invited you." Just as they walk the Katipuneros formed 5 Rows and Columns Saluting the Guests. Andres said "Paw Patrol feel yourselves at home. The Mansion is up ahead." Aid Noticed 5 Flags at the distance left. the Left side is the Flag of Cazatha and the Paw Katipunan and on the Right side is the Flag of Adventure Bay and the Flag of Davao City and at the Center is the Flag of the Philippines "W-what are those flags all about?" he asked. Vicente said "Aid, the Left side is the Flag of Cazatha represents Andres' kingdom, the KPK Flag stands for his organization Flag. the Kataastaasang Paw Katipunan or Paw Katipunan, at the Right side stands for the Flag of 2 cities. Adventure bay and Davao City. and at the Center is the Flag of the Philippines as Me and Andres' home country." "Wow, cool." Aid ans some of the pups replied in awe. Then, Blizz approached Andres. "So I guessing you're Andres, right?" She asked. "Yes, what's your name?" Andres asked. "I'm Blizz, Everest's older sister." Blizz answered. Everyone heads to the Mansion. the servants fixed the Paw patrol's things and puts on their guest rooms. while the Gang sits on the Sofa in the Living Room. Aid and their Friends are in awe seeing the decorations and the place. "Wow, look a-at this place!" said Aid. "It's magnificent." said Roader. "I could hang around a place like this." "Whoa, new pups?" A voice exclaims from the doorway, getting their attention. They saw a Yorkshire terrier. "Oh, h-hello." Aid said shyly. All his friends greeted him as well. "Hi, I'm Roofy." Roofy replied. Fauna seemed to notice something on him. "Say, you look like our friend Rocky." She pointed out, making Roofy's eyes widen. "You pups know my son?" He asked, catching them all off-guard. Andres said "Oh great first Skye and Marshall's mother now your Father ROCKY!" Franco said "Sir. Calma NA!" Andres said "Okay Franco" he takes a deep breath and said "Ayos lang ako. I am okay." Aid looked at Andres. "How long did i-it take for these decorations to get put up?" he asked. "It's been a long while I can guess." Roader stated as he looked around more. Andres said "You noticed some pictures there right" Andres points his paw on a wall. Aid and their friends are in awe seeing the Pictures during the Cazathan Heraldic Games. "Whoa! The pictures of The Cazathan Heraldic Games! Awesome!" Herbie exclaimed in awe. "I-I can't believe t-this." Aid said in awe. "Wow, you pups were in these games? Cool. But where is Rocky?" Roofy asked. Rocky said "I am right here." Rocky looks on the Side and said "PAPA!" Roofy looked the Picture and noticed Rocky who wears Green Knight Armor and also has a gold medal on his Neck. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Collaboration